Amarte a ti
by Saint Lu
Summary: Ceder ante peticiones de su padre  le costaba,mas si este era un matrimonio pero jamas imagino que su futuro amante no era como ellos.Lo que le hacia diferente eran sus sentimientos humanos y sinceros.


_**Los personajes de la mitología no me pertenecen, esto es sin lucro.**_

_**Hebe y Heracles: Amarte a ti.**_

Su cara pálida y blanca como la leche enmarcada en esos ojos miel que contrastaban con su piel, mostraban la tristeza que le causaba llevar a cuestas el nombre de su padre y madre.

Hubiera no querido tener que arribar esa mañana al gran Templo donde Zeus se postraba junto a su madre. Su dama le dijo que pronto dejaría de servir el divino néctar a la Teocracia y servir a Ares y eso solo podía significar algo, el matrimonio.

Esa mañana iluminada por Helios que lleno de su manto el día, quería que su pena fuera apagada por ese rayo de luz que le iluminaba. Su padre le había llamado a prepararse, pues con el consentimiento de su madre había que premiar a uno de sus hijos dando en cambio la mano de la joven.

A lado su hermana Ilitia, le ayudaba a colocarse aquel manto blanquecino que su madre le había dispuesto para su boda.

—Vamos, animate, conoces el gusto bueno de mi padre, se que será un buen partido aquel que ha escogido para ti.

—No lo se hermana, tengo ganas de salir corriendo de las decisiones de mi padre —dijo la diosa castaña mientras se colocaba el manto que dejaba en descubierto sus hermosos hombros.

—Ve el lado positivo, darás nietos al gran Zeus, yo te bendeciré con eso, te libraras de Ares y sus estúpidos arranques de ira, además no puedes ir contra las tradiciones las mujeres servimos para bendecir con nuestros dones y dar nuestros hijos con amor, los hombres en cambio...

— ¿Qué tal si él no es lo que esperaba? ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?

—Calla y deja que te peine el cabello, por lo demás nadie puede rechazar la miel, asi que si es digno de ser dios te aceptara.

—Ya estas lista, vamos es la hora—termino´ de decir la diosa de los nacimientos observando con detalle a su hermana. La diosa de la juventud mostraba sus rasgos perfectamente definidos, su esbelta figura era cubierta por el manto y la perfecta coleta que llevaba en el pelo le hacía lucir digna hija de Zeus, sin embargo, su mirada era profundamente melancólica.

—Ve hermana a la sala principal y hónranos a todos—termino Ilitia y la dirigió hacia la salida.

La diosa cruzo´ el pasillo donde su padre junto con toda la Teocracia le esperaban para presentar a su futuro marido.

—Calma, tengo que hacer que ellos estén orgullosos de mi—penso´la diosa.

Al entrar a la omnipotente sala finamente adornada con guirnaldas, olivos y laureles que perfumaban el ambiente, su fisonomía se torno ansiosa. Esperaba ver el rostro nuevo oculto entre los demás dioses para hacer menos traumático el encuentro con su futuro amante. Pero no vio nada, así que dio sus pasos hacia donde estaban sus padres.

—Hola madre y padre, aquí estoy dispuesta a aceptar sus decisiones y conocer a aquel que ha recibido el don de unirse a nosotros.

Entonces el silencio sepulcral se torno en toda la habitación. La puerta se abrió de la sala esperando al héroe nuevo que se agregaba ante los dioses. Una imponente figura de un castaño con marcas de guerra en su piel, cabello rizado que enmarcaba su bronceado color a tierra y profunda mirada se poso´ en ella.

Ella se torno nerviosa, nunca nadie la había acosado de esa manera, siempre había parecido tan indiferente ante los demás y claro, tenia a la misma Afrodita que siempre acaparaba las miradas a lado de Hefestos incluso las lascivas de su hermano.

—Padre, mi compromiso fiel a ti me ha traído esta noche hasta tus pies—hablo´ el hombre, quien no tardo en aproximarse al dios de Olimpo.

Zeus bajo´ de su silla y se acerco a ambos jóvenes que no dejaban de analizar cada parte de la persona con quien compartirían su vida eterna. Mirada a mirada se cruzaban en torno a una intranquila serenidad. Tomo la mano de cada uno de los dos jóvenes y las puso una sobre otra.

—Ella es Hebe, una de mis hijas llena de la gracia de la Juventud —se dirigió a ella—el es Heracles, uno de mis hijos que a recompensa de los favores logrados a tu madre, hemos dispuesto que compartan este camino perpetuo juntos.

—Tienen mi bendición, así que vayan y llénense de la gracia de Olimpo hijos míos.

Hebe partió de la mano del hombre ante la miradas alegres aunque solo una ,la de su hermana sabia la pena que llevaba dentro la diosa de la juventud al pasar la morada. Salieron ambos de la sala recorriendo un camino de flores blancas y amarillentas hacia una de los aposentos dispuestas para matrimonio.

La habitación estaba llena de pureza y algunos obsequios de los dioses. Ella observo´ el lugar y se olvido por un momento de la presencia de Heracles. Perdió su mirada en la ventana de la habitación que daba hacia un sinfín de colores hasta que sintió como unos labios le besaban el hombro. Ella reacciono turbadamente y fijo su mirada en él.

—Hebe, no quiero que este momento estés conmigo porque así tiene que ser, si no quieres...

Ella poso´ uno de sus dedos en su boca matando sus ´su rostro entre sus manos .y aunque no existiera amor aun, bastaba con el deseo que él propiciaba en ella para que accediera a que ese instante tocara su piel.

El abrazo fuerte que el chico hizo sobre ella la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que ella sintiera su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Ella tomo valor y deposito´ sus labios en la boca del castaño. Entre el silencio, sus boca jugueteaban haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara ante bella situación. Entonces la diosa se separo rápidamente.

—Espera, no es así como debe ser—exclamo´ la castaña quitándose el agarre de sus manos.

— ¿De que´ hablas?

La chica se alejo un poco y lentamente se retiro el cinturón que llevaba, poco a poco se alzo´ su manto dejando al descubierto su virginal piel. En total desprotección la chica fue objeto del análisis de Heracles, quién sorprendido, callo' y medito´.

—Así, es lo que se supone debo hacer esto, Afrodita lo ha dicho...

—Hebe...—la tomo´ el con dulzura aproximándose— No hagas las cosas como se deben hacer, mejor inventa una nueva forma de hacer lo que quieres como quieres, sin explicaciones, sin miedo.

Esas palabras llegaron hasta el corazón de la chica. Ahora sentía una gran vergüenza al ver que ella no era dueña de sus actos y aun siendo una diosa, había decisiones que no tomaba por su cuenta. Sus ojos se nublaron y en su desnudez cayo´ al suelo derrotada.

—Perdóname Heracles, yo no quise...

El la abrazo', entendía que la diosa no podía ir en contra de las decisiones de su padre y probablemente había sufrido tanto como él.

—Tranquila, déjame enamorarte y enseñarte mi percepción de la realidad.

—Eres lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado —susurro ella.

—Amarte a ti, de esta manera, llevados por el deseo seria un absurdo y así será mientras no lo cambiemos.

El silencio acompaño ese abrazo sincero. Los dioses vivían ante normas irracionales incluso para ellos mismo, pero nadie se atrevía a no acatarlas. ¿Acaso ese humano entendía mas los sentimientos que los mismo dioses, era posible? ¿Acaso algún día lo llegaría a amar sin hacerlo por compromiso? Eran preguntas que se contestaría con el tiempo.

_**Fin.**_

_**Gracias a todo aquel que se tomo un tiempo para leer e imaginar conmigo! dedicado a Elsie river!  
**_


End file.
